Wake Up Yusuke
by LuneTigre
Summary: Yay! im not just a reveiwer anymore! ! Anyways bad summary inside w good store
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!!!!! My first fan fic!!!!!! Hehehe sry I had a lot of sugar! Any way here's the summary I promised you:  
  
Summary: Yusuke was on a mission to kill a demon (what else is new?) He defeats the demon but not w/o putting himself in the hospital! He has put himself in a coma.  
  
Keiko finds out and well you can guess......  
  
I suck at summaries -__-  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I do own them mwhahahahahaha!  
  
*lawyers walk in with scary judges*  
  
LT: Ahhhh! Ok I don't!!! I don't own anything!*whimpers*  
  
Lawyers: *smirk and leave*  
  
LT:Yet.....*smirks*  
  
*Lawyers walk in again evil face on*  
  
LT: There's nothing against that so bug off!!! *sprays lawyers w/ bug spray*  
  
^______^ Yay! Now on with the fic!!!  
  
-------------------------------  
"Wake Up Yusuke"  
  
Chapter 1-Her heart raced and stopped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
Yusuke walked over to where the demon once stood. Holding one, severely bleeding arm and dragging one very broken leg, he looked at the demon. Hatred filled him numbing the pain that once coursed through his body.  
  
"How DARE you use HER to get to me!" he screamed giving the nearly dead demon one last blast of his spirit energy. Blue light surged through out the whole room. Screams could be heard from inside. "Yusuke!!!" Kuwabara screamed while holding one arm in front of his eyes protecting him from the blinding flash. As soon as it came, the light disintegrated, revealing the sight of a very battered Yusuke lying in a very large pool of blood. The demon's ashes lay where the body of the demon should have been. Kuwabara and two demons ran to Yusuke.  
  
"Keiko....." Yusuke whispered, closing his eyes. His hands went limp at his sides.  
  
"Yusuke are you alright?" Kuwabara kneeled down near the injured and now unconscious teen.  
  
"Of course he isn't you big oaf." The short, crimson eyed, demon retorted, with an unusual tint of worry.  
  
"Hiei this is no time to fight with Kuwabara. Yusuke might have won the battle with the demon, but he has lost a lot of blood. It also seems that he was hit with his own attack. We must get him to a hospital right away." Spoke the red headed demon with sternness. "Hn. I know that Kurama." The black haired demon picked up Yusuke. "Lets go." They left the tower and into the portal.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Keiko opened her eyes, shielding them from the sun she looked at the building that stood before her.  
  
'Great school! I barely got any sleep last night.' Walking into the school grounds Keiko looked around for a familiar green suit. 'Yusuke isn't here...' She looked at the ground frowning and continued walking right to her class room. She looked around.  
  
'Empty. Good. At least the bell won't-' A bell interrupted her thoughts. Sighing, she sat down while student poured into the classroom. She took out a notebook and waited for the Teacher to enter. 'I hope Yusuke is alright. Ouch! What the heck?!' Something fell off her neck and onto the table. She examined it closely and realized it was a bug of some sort. ' What the heck is that? Maybe I should keep it just in case...' Keiko took a bottle from her bag and emptied the water into the waste basket next to her. She collected the bug into the bottle. She looked at it closely. 'Hmmm... it looks dead. Wonder why...'  
  
"Keiko! I expect you to listen when the Teacher is talking." Keiko looked up at the teacher and realized how many other students were looking at her. She blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry Mr.Toshi." Keiko squeaked out. She went ahead and took notes. She was just about to ask about the Mejia era when a familiar blue- haired girl walked into the room. Keiko just stared.  
  
'Botan......'  
  
Botan walked to the teacher and whispered something to the teacher. Keiko was wondering what she was talking about when-  
  
"Keiko you are needed outside. Please take your belongings."  
  
Her eyes got wide.  
  
'What happened? Did Something happen to Yusuke?...'  
  
Her heart beat became frantic. She picked up her things including the bottle and left outside with Botan. Keiko followed Botan out the door, closing it.  
  
"Botan what happened?" Keiko's eyes grew with worry at Botan's silence.  
  
'What's wrong? usually Botan is excited and happy...' Keiko's heart beat raced faster.  
  
The Blue-Haired girl turned around with sad eyes. "Keiko...." A tear fell down the girl's cheeks.  
  
Keiko's heart stopped in fear... 'Oh god no............'  
  
Keiko dropped her bag and the plastic bottle.  
  
The sound as they hit the floor echoed throughout the hall. Keiko's legs felt so weak. So holding on to the wall she asked again.  
  
"Botan what happened?"  
  
Her voice was shaky with worry, yet firm wanting to know.  
  
"Keiko... I'm so sorry.... But Yusuke is in the hospital. He was in a fight with a demon. Kurama told me that the demon said that he would kill you with some bug device that was planted on you. Just to get to Yusuke..... Yusuke got angry and..."  
  
More tears fell on the girl's cheeks.  
  
"And ... he fought for you. Killing the demon..."  
  
Keiko, putting all of her strength in holding onto the wall, looked at the bottle.  
  
'That bug...it was going to kill me...? Yusuke fought for me...???'  
  
With that, her vision became blurry. She collapsed onto the floor. Guilt gripped her heart in a tight embrace.  
  
'Yusuke is in the hospital because of me???'  
  
Keiko looked up at the girl who stood before her.  
  
"Botan is he.... is he.... okay?"  
  
The girl stood silent as tears cascaded down her cheek. Keiko looked at the tears. Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
'Yusuke.........No! You have to be alright!'  
  
"Botan! TELL ME DAMN IT! Is he alright?!" The girl's eyes looked away knowing.  
  
"No... Keiko he isn't... He has lost a lot of blood and broke his leg. The doctors said he is in a coma..... He might not wake up....." The girl looked down not meeting Keiko's eyes.  
  
Keiko just stared at her. Her vision, once again became blurry.  
  
'What?! No! Not Yusuke! Not him! He Can't I... I...I Love Him!!'  
  
With that, Keiko collapsed completely, heart and body. She hugged her knees and sobbed. Tears finally came. Sounds of her cries echoed into the halls......  
  
End of the first chapter.  
  
LT: wow I didn't mean for that to happen. O.O  
  
Readers:*glares*  
  
LT: ok so I did ^__^ but I have to warn you this fic is a little dark in the beginning hehehe.  
  
Anyways so you see that very shiny, very sexy, very very wanted to be clicked Review button?????  
  
Click it pleeeease?!!!! * give very adorable puppy eyes* 


	2. Somewhere Out There

LT: Hey guys I'm Back!!!  
  
Readers: *glare death*  
  
LT: *sweat drops* uh maybe I should have updated earlier.... Oops....  
  
Readers: grrrrrr  
  
LT: *gulp* Anyway I need to thank my reviewers!!! *hugs* No flames! Yay! I feel so fuzzy inside! *dances*  
  
Readers: O.O  
  
LT: *stops dancing* hehehe anyways:  
  
Spede: My first reviewer ever!!!!! Curiosity killed the cat! Hahaha ^_~  
  
Kuramsgirl556: Hehehe glade you liked it! Yes I did! it was very well done!  
  
Sina Ba Ako: I know it scared me the first time! Lol I'm sooooo happy you liked it  
  
Spacecowgirl95: thank you !!! ^___~ you make me very happy saying that!  
  
AnneChanb: I have to say I have no clue! ^___^ my fingers are just typing. I know I love them together! They make such a cute couple!  
  
Smootie: Emma you dork! Hahaha joking thank you girl! and I know I got beat up once by them! T.T.  
  
HeraldMage Mak: Thanks a bunch it means a lot since you don't even like the couple! *grrrr* ^___^ joking!  
  
Cora, Pusher of the Pretty Buttons: Yes it is very pretty huh? I once-*ducks to avoid debris* ahhhhhh! It's my birthday all over again!!!!!!! T.T  
  
Chapter 2- Somewhere Out There ~~~~~~~~~************* Keiko walked to the hospital in a daze. When she walked to Yusuke's room door, she didn't even notice the sad stares she was getting from the nurses.  
  
She reached a shaky hand towards the doorknob. Twisting it she opened it and looked at the sight before her......  
  
Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma, all sat in chairs. Kurama wasn't crying but he was holding a very upset Botan who was sobbing gently in his hold. Kuwabara just sat there looking off into space. Koenma was in his teen form, looking solemn. Hiei just sat on the window sill looking off. Slowly walking in, Keiko just stood there for a second. She her sight fell on Yusuke. His leg was in a cast and arm wrapped up. 'Oh Yusuke!! With you hair down ......Oh gods! Your leg......' A lone tear left her eye and cascaded down her cheek. 'You look like your sleeping.....................' More tears fell. Keiko remembers what Botan said three days ago.....  
  
~~Flash Back~~~~ "The doctors said he is in a coma..... He might not wake up....." ~~~~~end~~~~  
  
'"He might not wake up......" He Might not wake up......'  
  
She looked at Yusuke's face, tears falling uncontrollably. 'He might not wake up. But ...But he has to! He can't leave us... HE CAN'T LEAVE ME!!' She left the daze she had been in for three days straight, and ran to Yusuke's bed side. She jumped and hugged his still, limp form.  
  
'You can't leave me Yusuke!!! Damn it! Just wake up!'  
  
She realized that she was using his mouth and she laughed softly.  
  
'See you rubbed off on me! I'm swearing like you now...'  
  
She cried again tears once again made their way onto her face. The others looked on at her outburst (all but Hiei who just looked out the window). Pity filled their eyes. Botan got up, still crying. She reached out to get the shaking girl off the bed. "Keiko...." Keiko realized what Botan wanted to do. "No Botan! Leave me." Botan was surprised but continued to reach for her. 'Botan leave me I said! Wait Hiei! I know you can hear me!'  
  
/Hn./  
  
'Hiei listen! Please can you get them out? I need to be alone with Yusuke......Please......' Keiko shook with sobs again. She hugged Yusuke tighter  
  
/fine ningen/  
  
Keiko stopped and looked at him in surprise. He was looking at her. She gave him a little warm smile. 'Thank you Hiei'  
  
/Hn./  
  
"Let's go." Hiei spoke to the others. They all looked at Hiei in surprise. Hiei's face was still emotionless but his eyes showed annoyance. The others realized what he was talking about and they all left, first Kuwabara and Koenma, then Kurama and Hiei. Botan just stood in the door way. "Keiko... I'm s-" "Botan! Please don't!" exclaimed Keiko getting off the bed. Botan looked at her stunned. Then her face changed into a solemn mode. Botan bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Keiko looked at the now shut door. Sighing she turned and looked at Yusuke's face.  
  
'He looks so innocent sleeping.'  
  
She started to remember all the times Yusuke looked up her skirt and lifted it just to see her underwear.  
  
'...... then again looks can be deceiving...'  
  
She smiled ruefully. Then her eyes produced more tears.  
  
'Oh Yusuke............'  
  
She walked up to his bed and looked at him before climbing in. She sat behind him, laying his head on her lap. She didn't care how improper it looked. She caressed his hair with her shaking hand. Fresh tears came and one fell on his cheek.  
  
'I ......love you so much... please don't die. Don't leave me...Not Again......'  
  
Sniffling and wiping away her tears, she scooted to get in a more comfortable position. The moon's light shined through the window hitting her and Yusuke. Still stroking his hair, she began to sing. She sang the song she always sang when she helped him with his fight injuries. Ever since they were little.....  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me  
  
And loving me tonight....  
  
With her other hand she picked up his and squeezed it tightly. She continued....  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that Great Somewhere Out There.....  
  
Another tear escaped and fell on Yusuke's face hitting his lips She didn't notice she just stared at his face and continued to sing...  
  
And even though I know how very far  
  
Apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be whishing  
  
On the same bright star  
  
And when the Night wind starts to sing  
  
A lonesome lullaby  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath  
  
The same big sky  
  
Her voice got stronger now, and without her knowledge some of the nurses stood outside the door listening. Her voice was clear and beautiful. Full of love and emotion it was heard through her voice.  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Then we'll be together  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Out Where Dreams come True......  
  
Then her voice broke, she started to cry again. Her sobs could reach the ears of the nosey nurses outside the door. They felt pity for the girl.  
  
"Poor dear, they say she was his girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah they said that he was in a coma and he's not going to wake up"  
  
"Young love, so tragic and-"  
  
"Brutal? I know I once knew a girl......"  
  
Keiko heard them but she didn't care all she wanted was for Yusuke to wake up. Be his self again, fighting and complaining. Heck! She didn't even mind if he slapped her butt! Just as long as he woke up alive safe. Keiko hugged Yusuke and rocked back and forth sobbing, careful of his arm and leg.... After a few minutes the nurses left. Keiko was just quiet now rocking back and forth. She halted her movement for a bit and looked at his lips. She put her fingers up to touch them.  
  
'Oh Yusuke...... Wake up please! Wake up Yusuke!'  
  
She moved out from under him. Pulling up the covers she moved underneath. Scooting to get comfortable, she wrapped one of her hands around one of his. And the other held on to his shirt, gripping it tightly.  
  
Whispering she gently sang. As if personally to him, just to him.  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Then we'll be together  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Out where Dreams come True....... Sobbing she fell asleep....  
  
'Yusuke I'm so sorry you're here because of me...... Please just wake up... Wake up Yusuke............'  
  
She closed her eyes, tears still falling down, holding onto Yusuke. She stayed there to be discovered the next day.  
  
~~~~!~~~~~!~~~!!~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!! Fluffy huh?? Next Chapter: Keiko's voice heard  
  
LT: good? I thought the song didn't fit that's why it took me soooooo long. I tried to find one that would fit better but I couldn't T.T  
  
Bonnie: Dannie stop crying!  
  
LT: O.O where did you come from? your supposed to be in my other fic: Me And My Crazy Friends! *winks at readers* by the way check it out!  
  
Bonnie: looks like your spell wore off mwhahahahahahaha  
  
LT: -__- I don't like you.  
  
By the way I forgot: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song : Somewhere Out There by Kenny Loggins.! I am a disclaimer!!!!! Don't Sue me!!! By the way if you review you get cookies and all the plushies you want!!  
  
Bonnie: *shakes head* I can't believe your bribing them now! 


End file.
